Calming Blue Eyes
by Cofi
Summary: The Book of Omens send Tygra's mind into the past for a short time, where he lives trough a scene of cuddling while he is trapped inside his ancestor's body. One shot.


- Calming blue eyes -

.

"Like you would know any better!" Lion-O stood from his seat at the fireplace.

"I was the one who took his studies seriously; while you were drawing little tech-things in your little hidden room, remember?" Tygra shot back.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" The young Lord of Thundercats shouted. The rest of the team has already gone to bed, except for Panthro who was trying to fix a new malfunction on the tank's engine.

It wasn't a rare sight to see the brothers argue. At the first few times the team tried to calm them, but soon they realized it was simply stress they couldn't really handle. Lion-O was failing from time to time to make good decisions, and the striped prince was out of patience. Lion-O never listened to his brother; moreover there were times he did the exact opposite of what Tygra advised.

"If you want to carry that entire burden alone then be it!" Tygra got up this time as well. "I tried to help! I tried to reason but if you will do the opposite of whatever leaves my mouth just so I will never be right, than I could just as much leave!"

Lion-O waved at him. "You have nowhere to go, Tygra."

"No Lion-O! We are the ones going nowhere with this pathetic thing you call leading. We have been running around in circles, can't you see?" He flailed his hands as he turned and walked a few steps around the log he was sitting on earlier.

Lion-O folded his arms and breathed in. "You are just jealous."

The tiger almost roared at his brother. "The same conclusion all the time! This is your final dagger against me! At least make up something new!"

Lion-O shrugged and set back on his own log, throwing some more wood on the fire. "It's true."

"You are just as jealous of me, little brother." Tygra whispered.

Lion-O looked up. "Why should I be? I got everything. The sword, the-"

"Because I possess such knowledge, wisdom and skill you should have learned, but you never did. I'm everything you should have been in our father's eyes and that will- "

Lion-O interrupted him. "Shut up! Don't bring father into this! You have no right to-"

"No right!?"

Panthro's big shadow hovered over the two at this moment. "That is enough! The others are already sleeping, you should do the same." He changed glances with the two. "One young prince will sleep in the back of the tank, the other in the front seat."

Both cats groaned at the large panther but he had such iron gaze the young ones gave up on pushing their luck. Lion-O retreated into the back of the tank to rest, and Tygra choose the driving seat.

He sighed as he tried to get comfortable. He could hear Panthro, as the old warrior grumbled at the engine that still had too many parts to fix.

'He is right.' Tygra thought. 'We are having too much fight.'

He eyed the few stars that were visible trough the leaves of the big trees.

The tiger prince didn't feel like sleeping. He was too much awake anyway. He was angry and grumpy. He was thinking to go and just beat up a tree but hurting nature wasn't his way. Sighing he started counting the stars but he grew bored of it pretty quick.

Tygra's gaze soon turned towards the tank's interface. He decided not to touch anything since Panthro was busy fixing the engine, and he didn't plan to burst smoke into the panther's face by pushing some buttons.  
He spotted the book of omens that rested connected to the tank.

With a few solid movements he disconnected the book and took it in his hands examining it once again. He opened it to see the blank pages in the technology infused cover.

"Ridiculous!" He exclaimed and closed the book. Picking at the cover he let his claw tweak around the lock-like part, it seemed to have another little compartment. He took his time trying to open it but when he finally did the book slipped from his hands into his lap.

Fainted in the Thundertank's seat his mind went onto a journey.

One eye snapped open and the tiger set up with a sound of surprise. Breathing heavily he looked around. The mechanical right eye adjusted quickly to the lack of lightning, and offered the night vision option meanwhile identifying the surrounding furniture.  
Tygra touched his face. So many information run into his brain all of a sudden he had to stop and pull himself together.  
Under the touch of his fingers, he had to realize, was an implant to complete his missing eye and ear. He had no idea how, but he knew he lost them in a mission years ago.  
The furniture seemed to belong to him. Or more like, to the one he was seeing the world trough now. Taking a look at himself, Tygra saw he was still a tiger, but older, stronger, bigger, and from the scars along his body, he was obviously often in fights.

His mechanical ear picked up the sound of water, and as if someone was drinking a few meters away. Turning his head around once more he realized he had been sleeping in a warm bed, that he had been sharing with someone. The cover was folded away, as this 'someone' went to take… probably a drink.

He didn't have much time to think because a form of a half naked lion showed up. He, because it was a he, no question about that, failed to cover his wide yawn with a clawed hand. As he approached the bed Tygra could see that this lion, probably around the age of his late twenties, also had a few of his own scars on his strong solid body.

Tygra watched as this stranger run a hand along his messy red mane, and got back in the bed next to him without a single thought. And what a mane it was. Long and thick with a strong color. The lion blinked up at him sheepishly, clearly finding it strange how he was still sitting and just looking back at him in shock. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Somehow… this sound lifted the tension from the tiger's shoulders. The voice, the so familiar wave of sound, it was so calming. "Nothing, Leo." He answered in a deep husky voice. Tygra lay back onto the bed that was hard, but comfortable. He was eying the ceiling as he felt a palm run up on his arm and find rest on his collarbone.

It was an overwhelming feeling. The lion's closeness brought peace into his mind. The fact that his fingers made contact with the tiger's body gave the illusion of a welcoming home.

He blinked a few times, still trying to understand the situation, before he silently turned in the bed to face the lion next to him. Leo seemed to be sleeping once again.

He wanted to look at him. As if he needed his ray of sunshine to warm him up on a cold day. Slowly and carefully as if he wouldn't been wanted to be caught on peeking, he turned his head, and thanks to his metal eye, he could see everything. The straight, neatly shaped nose, the long eyelashes, the typical lion eyebrows and markings, and the lips that seemed to be still wet from the water the lion had been drinking.

Tygra couldn't stop himself from lifting his hand and pushing a few red hairs out of the lion's face, running the clawed fingers gently behind the ear. The red mane was surprisingly soft under his touch.

The lion opened his eyes and watched him for a few long seconds. The young tiger felt enthralled. The lion had such blue eyes like sapphires.

"Your eyes…" He whispered still in the husky voice. Leo's eyebrows lifted in interest. "… They're beautiful."

As the lion smiled Tygra felt his heart throb. That simple thing made him feel so happy and complete he almost jumped out of the bed. His lips curved upwards as well and he smiled back at the other cat.

The young prince realized he has dropped right into the middle of a love-story.

"Thank you." Leo run a hand along the striped neck before he moved a bit and dropped a faint kiss on the pale lips. Well, Tygra felt if the smile has made him jump, than this just has killed him off. He breathed in sharper than he hoped he did at the contact.  
The lion didn't miss it. "Are you sure you are okay, Tygus?" He asked again, his forehead resting against the tiger's.

A soft touch ran down the striped arm, and Tygra could also feel a foot brushing to his shin.

"You don't seem to be yourself." Leo whispered as his blue eyes searched in the tiger's dark golden one.

Tygra swallowed. He wouldn't have wanted his cover to be blown… not like he knew where he was, or what was going on, but the lion's closeness was something that felt so dear to him he didn't want to loose it. He just couldn't imagine loosing it.

"Did you have nightmares again?" The lion asked, a bit of worry hidden in his voice.

Tygra quickly nodded. "Stress." At least the stress part was true.

"It's okay." The lion kissed him again, pushing him onto his back gently, moving closer to him. The tiger didn't dare to touch. This wasn't his… memories… visions... whatever this was. Was it all right to be kissed liked this when it wasn't really meant for you? Even if you melted under the simple feeling of the other's lips on yours? Even if you were kind of sure that at the moment you couldn't live without the closeness of the other? Even if you knew that the butterflies in your belly only just started to spread their wings?

What if he pushed away? How _could_ he push away? When the lion purred so lovely, so sweetly. Everything failed to matter anymore.

Tygra let himself be fondled, kissed and caressed more gently he ever expected, and damn he welcomed it.

His shaking fingers found themselves between the red locks. Tygra could feel how much the older tiger… Tygus… yes, that was his name… oh he loved that red mane so much.

He answered the small kisses just as tenderly as he received them.

He brushed his nose at the soft fur of the lion's cheek, drunk in the familiar smell of his lover with a relieved sigh, before his mouth was occupied again for a round of more daring kisses.

The trail of Leo's fingers burned on his sides and shoulder. "You are so stiff." He whispered before the experienced fingers massaged the tiger's shoulder, neck and nape.

Tygra let out a deep satisfied groan at that. Oh, stiff he was indeed. After a few satisfied hmm-s he whispered: "A little on the left.. ooh. OH! Yeah. …yeah." The tiger let out a deep purr that felt to have resonate the whole bed.

He could hear a soft chuckle from the lion, before he dropped kisses on the tiger's now exposed neck.

"You are too good to me." Tygra moaned from under the caress and run his palms along the lion's delicate form as Leo dropped kisses along his collarbone.

He perfectly knew each strand of hair on the other's body. How he liked to be petted, fondled, and held. He knew of the ticklish spots, the small things the lion enjoyed… he wanted to repay every motion and every touch as he kissed back again and again.

It was such a supernatural happening for Tygra to feel all this to be well known, and still, experiencing it the first time.

The lion cuddled him, played with his extreme sharp senses for long minutes. Tygra even had the chance to hear him laugh as he dropped too soft kisses into Leo's ear.

Nothing seemed to matter. Lion-O's stubbornness, Cheetara's behavior, Panthro calling him a cub and the twins being noisy, or that Snarf always tried to steal his food… nothing. As long as he had this specific warm body in his embrace everything seemed perfect.

After a fair round of kisses the lion slowly pulled away.

"No, no, no, no…kitten…" Tygra whispered hastily, lifting his head from the pillow to reach those lips again, although he wasn't sure if it was him or Tygus that desired for more. " …don't go." He almost begged.

"Try to sleep, warrior." Leo breathed a fair kiss on the tiger's upper lip. "Sleep."

"But…" he tried to reason but the lion soothed him with another kiss.

"Sleep." He repeated and rested his head on the tiger's shoulder as he relaxed next to him.

The tiger suddenly remembered the busy happenings of the previous days. Leo was probably dead tired. He stroked the lion's back lovingly as he pulled him close, feeling sorry how he forgot him and only cared about himself. How selfish of him.

Leo purred happily at the affection in his embrace.

Tygra watched the lion's calm features as he drifted into sleep.

He was kind of sure, that the reason why he found the lion so beautiful and delicate was because he looked at him trough the eyes of Tygus. Nobody could be that perfect.

Could it?

"Cursed Samophlange!" Panthro groaned and hit the side on the tank with a wrench.

Tygra set up like a lightning at the loud sound.

He rubbed his eyes with an annoyed moan but he felt relieved he still had both of his eyes. The idea of having a piece of metal in his head made the cold run up his spine. He didn't mind it minutes ago, but now... _damn_!

He picked up the book from his lap and yawned. He eyed the red stone in the middle and remembered of the soft red mane that had been between his fingers. He held the book in his hand as he got out of the driving seat and passed Panthro.

"Where are you going?" The older cat asked in a commanding tone.

"To sleep with the others. You should rest too." He told him. To his own surprise his voice was calm and gentle. It seemed those butterflies still didn't take rest inside him.

Tygra's steps were light, his soul easy as if he had been forgiven, calmed, refreshed.  
Inside the tank the others slept covered in their blankets. The Twins clung to Cheetara on both sides, which left Lion-O rest on the other side covered within his cape. Snarf snoozed at the prince's leg curled up into a ball.

Tygra closed the distance to his brother and resting the book still in arm reach he nuzzled close to him.

Lion-O woke almost instantly as he felt a hand sliding around him tentatively. "Tygra?!" he groaned angrily.

The striped cat smiled and brushed his nose into the red locks behind the lion's ear. "Just sleep."

"I hate you, remember?" Lion-O knitted his eyebrows but didn't fight.

Tygra chuckled. "Nah, you don't." he grinned.

"I do." Lion-O whispered.

"Sure you do."

"You're so stupid."

Tygra chuckled softly again, and by the time Lion-O peeked over his shoulder the tiger was in a deep sleep.

.

END


End file.
